The taste of your blood is the sweetest
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: Shino and Kiba meet up with there long lost buddies from the academy that had been missing for a while. Why? What's wrong with them? ShinoXOc KibaXOC yaoi, Hetero, some sexual content, violence, and swearing.
1. The Reunion

Author note: Yes, I have 2 OC's. One's for SHino and the other is for Kiba. Warning: Yaoi, voilence and gore, and probably some sexual themes

--

Kiba was walking towards the training grounds with Akamaru in his jacket. He saw Shino standing there.

"Hey Shino! How come your always getting here before I do" Kiba asked.

"I get up early" Shino said.

"Yeah right, the glasses don't cut it Shino. I see those black circles underneath your eyes. It's like you never even got sleep" Kiba said, his hands behind his head.

"I've been looking for her..." Shino said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You mean Vic, your so obsessed with her. It's like you're a stalker of some sort" Kiba said.

"But she went missing, I want to find her" SHino said.

"It's too bad too because when they do, her and Raku are going to have to go back to the academy considering they didn't graduate. It would've been awesome to have them on our team" Kiba said. "Why are you looking for her, the ANBU already said that there probably dead" Kiba said, a little sadness in his voice on that last part.

"She's just..." SHino said.

"It's because she accepts you. When little Shino was all alone on the playground with no one to play with, sitting around, looking at bugs, there she was, coming over to you" Kiba said with bad acting skills.

"Hey Shino, can I help you look for bugs" Kiba said, trying to make his voice sound like a girls.

"Don't make fun of her" Shino said, a little angry. "I mean it's not like her brother Raku didn't reflect you. You guys were best friend. You tell me you don't miss him"

"If Raku is still alive I know he can take care of himself, the same with Vicki-chan" Kiba said.

"It just makes you worried, they just went up and disappeared" Shino said.

"Quit worrying about Vicki. Look I'll take you to the ramen booth, we'll score us some cute looking girls. How's that? Well I don't care what you say, you're going" Kiba said.

Shino didn't say anything, but pity his friend. I mean his best friend went up missing. What happened?

Kurenai showed up with Hinata. "Hey Shino, Hey Kiba. Listen up, the hokage assigned us up on an important mission. There are 2 figures surrounding outside the village. They didn't tell us anymore and said something about you'll know who they are. So we're going to split up. Kiba you take the west side, Shino the East, Hinata the South, and I'll check the north. If you find anything please walkie-talkie me immediatly and we'll be there in no time. Spread out!" Kurenai commanded. Everyone went in there seperate ways.

Shino went outside the gates and to the East. He sent a few beetles scattering, to cover more land. He kept walking 5 minutes later he heard rustling in the bushes.

"You better come out, that would be the smart move" Shino said.

"You were always like that" He heard a femmine voice.

"Who is that" Shino said.

"Don't you remember your academy buddy, Vicki" he heard the woman say.

"Vicki?" Shino said, he turned around, to see a woman right behind him, still hidden in the shadows, like as if she was trying not to blow her cover. She was about the same age he was.

"How did you guess" she said. The female had pale skin with brown hair. One of her eyes were green and the other was brown. SHe wore a pair of khaki pants that folded around her ankles yet still touched the ground and a black tank top. Around her waist was a leaf headband slanted a littel bit. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Vicki..." Shino walked closer to the her. SHe took a kunai at him and threw it, warning him.

"Don't come any closer, I can't let you see me, what I really am" She said.

"What are you talking about? You look..." Shino said, still shocked. He never acted like this, but considering that for the longest time, he finally found her, Vicki.

"I missed you so much" Shino said.

"Well, I want you to forget all about me" She said.

"But why?" SHino said, not beliveing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Just do" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Just then there was another rustle in the bushes.

She ran off into the deeps of the woods.

"Vicki! Wait!" Shino said.

Just then the ANBU came out of the bushes. "Get her now!" One ANBU screamed. 3 went after Vicki, but 1 just stayed.

"You must be Kurenai's squad member, Shino. Listen, tell Kurenai and the Hokage to leave this to us. This girl's very dangerous" THe ANBU said to him. The ANBU member ran off to meet with the others.

"What was he talking about?" Shino thought in his head.

Out of nowhere Kurenai shows up. "I just met up with the ANBU, they want us out of here" she said, Kurenai turned around, but looked back to see Shino, standing there, like as if thinking. "Shino, we have to go. I never saw you act like this" Kurenai said.

Shino was gone.

--

Kiba was walking silently in the woods with Akamaru, with a kunai in his hand in case.

"What is it that we're looking for?" Kiba said. he felt something wrap around his neck. IT was a arm, he lunged his kunai behind him, but another arm stopped him.

"You shouldn't attack your friends like that" he heard him say. He got a good look at his captures face.

"R-R-Raku?" Kiba studdered. His looks were different. His hair was still black, but chin length. Some of his hair was slanted to cover his right eye. HIs eyes were red and his skin was pale yet he was extremely attractive. He wore a black trench coat and a black shirt. HIs pants were long and black, but were tucked into a pair of cobat boots.

"HOw can you guess?" Raku said.

"You were missing for years" Kiba said.

"Actually I've been in Konoha the entire time" he said.

"Why didn't you come back" Kiba said.

"Long story that can wait, right now, I am dying to do this" Raku said. "I smelt your blood, I am wanting it" Raku said, opening his mouth. Kiba looked at his mouth. His canines were sharp and carnivourous. He felt cold breath on his neck and then felt those teeth bite his neck.

A sharp pain went through Kiba's body. It was unbearable. HE was hurt millions of times on missions , but none of his injuries hurt like this. He felt sucking at his neck, drawing blood from the wounds. Just then the needle like teeth were gone from his neck, seeing that someone pushed Raku. He looked seeing Vicki, pinning him down on the ground. Kiba got a good look at the both of them, seeing large bat wings on their backs.

Kiba fell to the ground, grabbing his neck and trying to squeeze the pain. Akanmaru was barking at Raku and Vicki.

"How can you do that to your own best friend?!?!" She said to Raku.

"The temptation was to unbearable" Raku said, grabbing her neck and holding her up in the air.

"But he's your friend, do you want him going through the pain your going through" Vicki said.

Kiba was shaking on the ground as if he was having a seizure. Akamaru walked up to Kiba to see if he was okay. Kiba grabbed Akamaru by his neck and threw him farther away from him. Akamaru hit a tree and was unconsious.

"Akamaru!" Vicki screamed. She heard his tiny dog whimpers. Vicki quickly gave Raku a swift kick to the face and did a back flip in the air, landing on her feet. SHe quickly ran to aid the dog. She scooped him up in her arms.

"The ANBU should be here to aid Kiba" Vicki said.

"So your going to take care of the dog, yet not Kiba" Raku said.

"It's not my mistake that I made, it's yours. Now fix it" Vicki said.

"Oh please, I know that you have the temptation to drink a certain someone's blood" Raku said.

Vicki made an angry look. "AT LEAST I THINK ABOUT HIM, I DON'T WANT HIM GOING THROUGH THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH" Vicki said, she soon disappeared into the trees. Raku looked at the shaking, painful Kiba.

"I will take you from them" Raku said, walking towards Kiba. He lifted Kiba's neck and put his lips against them, sucking the blood. He put him down, Kiba still shaking and whinching painfully. Raku soon disappeared in the trees.

1 minute later the ANBU showed up...

"One of them already got one, from the looks of it, the male was responsible. He'll turn into one at midnight. Get him to the infirmuary. Lock down on all vistors...including his family and friends" One ANBU member said. The ANBU pulled out a stretch bed and laid Kiba on it. Kiba was still fidgiting.

Kurenai then showed up a little shocked at what she was seeing. "What are you doing with one of my students? What happened?" Kurenai said wanting answeres.

"This is under investigation and will be reported to the hokage. Right now, this is none of your concerns" The ANBU member said. "Right now we ask you to leave"

"But-"

"Leave" HE said. Kurenai left giving the ANBU member a dirty look.

"Make sure that boy gets there safe. Something tells me that this boy was what he was really after" The ANBU member said, looking down at the whinching boy.

--

A/N: I watched Twilight and it was fucking amazing. They guy that played Edward and I soon came up with 2 OC's that are vampires. Well see next chappy.


	2. Drink it, No

Author Note: Hello guys, how's it going, next chapter. (inner self: What's this?!?! You people ask for a sequel to "My angel in heaven has came back" and what happens? 1 stinking review and a C2. YOU REALIZE I PUT MY BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS INTO THAT STORY! NOT THAT I'M HAPPY ABOUT THE REVIEW AND C2 BUT I WAS EXPECTING MORE!!!!) Enjoy the chapter!

--

Shino ran through the woods, in search of her. "I've waited a long time for this, I can't forget about you. You were the only one that got me" Shino thought to himself.

--

Flashback (academy)

Shino was on the school grounds. Every student was playing and enjoying themselves. Shino had his back against the tree, looking at the beetle on his finger and taking glances at the kids sometimes staring at him like he was a freak. He heard someone walk up to him. It was a girl, some of her brown hair was straight and curved at the bottom. She wore a black dress and ninja shoes.

"What kind of beetle is that?" she said, her hands on her knees staring at the beetle with curiosity.

"A Fiddler beetle" he replied. "Why would she come over here? Nobody would want to come over here" he thougth to himself.

"It's beautiful" she said with a smile.

"You're not creeped out by it" Shino said. She shook her head.

"Bugs are a part of nature. Why would we be afraid of something that is a natural part of the world?" she said.

"Is that most girls are afraid?" he said.

"Well, I must not be a girl then to not be afraid of bugs" she said. She held her hand out and 2 seconds later the beetle flew into her palm. She brought it up for a closer look and stroked it's shell gently. She giggled when the beetle looked like it seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'm Vicki" she said, with a smile looking at Shino.

"Shino" he said.

Vicki leaned against the tree with Shino and continued to stroke the beetle.

"Why would you come over here? Nobody goes near me" Shino asked.

"You seem interesting" she said with another warm smile. It was something about that smile that got Shino happy and warm.

"You seem interesting too" SHino said, she gave a suprised look then that warm smile again.

--

Shino looked around trying to find her, keeping his ears open. "I have looked for you this entire time. I don't want to make looking for you nothing" Shino said.

He soon heard rustling and looked around. Seeing a black figure run. He quickly ran to it catching it. Once he looked closer he saw black bat wings on it. He looked closer seeing that it was Vicki.

"Vicki" He screamed. She turned around spotting SHino. VIcki was holding a hurt Akamaru in her arms.

"I told you to leave Shino!" She screamed at him.

"Never, not now. When I can see you again" Shino said.

He was able to go neck and neck with her. She jumped sideways and rammed into him on purpose, knocking them both to the ground.

Vicki was on top of his chest, Akamaru still in her arms. She opened her eyes and sat up. Shino's glasses were knocked off and on the ground. He opened his eyes to look at her. Tears fell like a waterfall out of her eyes her teeth together in an angry way. He looked at her teeth, seeing sharp fangs. Still on top of eachother.

"Just go" she said, still crying. A smell came to her nose. The smell that had been haunting her. The smell of blood. She looked at Shino's hand seeing that he probably scraped it on a tree branch. SHe licked her lips. His blood smelled so good. Shino looked at her suprised. This wasn't the Vicki he knew a long time ago. She brought her head down until she reached his neck. She opened her mouth and paused. "I can't, I can't do this to him" she said to herself. "But it's to tempting."

"Vicki what's going on here" Shino said.

"I'm a monster" she said.

"You're not a monster, why would you say that" Shino said.

"Because of what I've become" She said.

"What have you become" Shino said.

Vicki got off of him and set Akamaru on the ground. "A Vampire" she said.

Shino gave a shocked look, his eyes bulging.

"A long time ago, me and my brother Raku were kidnapped. He did awful things to us" She said, crying harder.

"He raped you. Didn't he?" Shino said. She nodded her head.

"When you guys graduated from academy me and my; brother were still in there. 2 people came in, they were vampires. They killed the man. They forced us to make them suck our blood and we soon turned into one of them. Raku already got Kiba" she said.

Shino was shocked even more.

"He missed his friend so much, but also didn't want Kiba to think he was a monster so he drank Kiba's blood. Kiba is with the ANBU right now under guard and no one can see him. He will turn into one at midnight" she said, crying.

"I have wanted to drink your blood. That's what I can't do, but it's the temptation. Your like my custom made heroin, a drug, a perscription, prescribed for me" she said. "That's why I have been telling you to leave" she said, crying. Shino grabbed her and brought her closer. Her chin touching his shoulder. He had her in a grip even she couldn't get out of.

"Bite me" he said.

"What?!" she said, suprised. "WHy?"

"I have looked at looked for you all these years. Sleepless nights of wondering, where you were. I wanted you back so much. You were the only one that got me at the academy. The only one that would actually get near me" Shino said.

VIcki was shocked. SHe brought her lips to his neck, but didn't bite it. She kissed it.

"I can't. I can't make you a monster" She said. SHino soon felt something knock him out and he was out cold.

Vicki looked up seeing Raku.

"Thanks. We'll drop him off at the front gates" Vicki said.

"Aw man, you were about to bite his neck" Raku said. Vicki slung SHino over her shoulder.

"I can't do that. However, if he can proove it I might reconsider" she said.

"How can he prove it" Raku said.

"He must live" she said.

--

Midnight...(His jacket is off revealing the fish net t-shirt)

Kiba was on the hospital bed twitching in pain. It hurt so much. Nurses, ANBU, and Medical nin holding him down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID RAKU DO TO ME?!?!" Kiba screamed in pain.

Hana was standing outside the hospital doors arguing with the girl at the reception desk.

"My little brother is in there!! WHy can't I see him?!?" She said in an angry tone. Then there was glass shattering noise in the back. Hana ran back there and opened the door that said Kiba Inuzuka. There she saw ANBU on the ground, soaked in blood and medical nin on the ground. Kiba was missing.

"Where did Kiba go?" she said.

--

Raku had Kiba in his arms bridal style on top of the hospital roof.

"We can cause some mischief together Kiba-kun" Raku said. Kiba had stopped twitching and the pain had faded, but the pain came back when 2 wings busted out of his back and sharp fangs came out of this mouth. He fainted in his arms.

"Your transformation is complete" Raku said. He ran off with Kiba, flapping his bat wings into the sky.

--

Shino woke up in a hospital bed with a large headache. He saw a woman standing next to him. It was Vicki.

"Vicki" SHino said, getting up.

"I only came in here to check up on you" she said, she walked up to the window. In the window she saw Raku holding Kiba.

"Well see ya" she said, jumping out the window and flying with Raku.

"Vicki wait" Shino stretched his hand out, but pulled it back in because he felt a shot of pain go through his body. It was just a muscle pain. He felt his neck, no bite marks.

"Vicki..." Shino said.


	3. The future and one's past

Author Note: What's up? The sky, birds, planes, my reviews on Broken Angel. YA! Felt like bragging a little bit; helps me boost my self esteem. It's very low -_-

Music while writing:

"Falling in the black" Skillet

"I'm so sick" Flyleaf

"Perfect Enemy" TATU

"Dangerous and Moving" TATU

--

Ino's POV

Ino had just gotten back from a mission, hearing that SHino and Kiba were in the infirmuary. SHe decided to walk down to check up on them. As she walked somone grabbed her arm. She faced her capture. He was a very creepy guy.

"Look what we have here, fresh meat. Don't you look pretty" he said, sniffing her arm.

"Help!" Ino screamed. She soon felt something splatter her face. It was blood. SHe opened her eyes to see the man was headless. Fear struck her eyes as his body fell to the ground.

"Sorry to spook you like that Ino" She heard a voice. She turned around seeing a woman with bat wings, licking blood off her fingers.

"V-V-Vicki"?" she stuttered. SHe was scared out of her mind. SHe whiped the blood out of her eyes.

"Yes, I have to go" VIcki said. SOmething grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned around seeing Ino grabbing her arm, tears streaming down her face.

"I have waited to see you again. We were best friends at the academy. Why would you leave us now?!?!" Ino said.

Vicki pushed Ino's arm off of her. "Don't you see me? Don't you see the wings, the fans, the red eyes? What does that tell you? Vampire. I know that's what your thinking right now" Vicki said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Lets go, sister" Ino heard a male voice. SHe looked on the roof top seeing a man with bat wings, holding someone in his arms. The man in his arms also had bat wings.

"Raku?" Ino said. Ino got a closer look at the man in his arms. It was Kiba! "What's wrong with Kiba" INo thought to herself.

"I'm comming, see ya Ino" Vicki said.

"Wait!" Ino screamed. Vicki got behind INo so fast that Ino didn't even know it. She elbowed her neck and Ino fell unconsious on the ground.

"Let's go" Vicki said.

--

The ANBU latered showed up seeing an unconcious Ino and a headless man. He checked Ino's neck.

"SHe hasn't been bitten, this looked like one of them was defending her" One of them said.

"Take her to the infirmuary! You guys help me catch them. We are not letting them leave with the Inuzuka kid" one of them said. "Scatter!"

--

Kiba woke up in a bed, the covers were warm on his pale cold skin. What the hell happened yesterday? He saw a red drink at his bedstand, the oder from the drink brought a heavenly smell to Kiba's nose. Kiba took the drink and drunk it thirstly, the taste was familiar. He didn't care at the moment. He held his head, a headache pounding. He absurved his surroundings. It was kind of dark, some light was sticking out of the room and walls. The walls were old and the floor creaked. There was a desk with a mirror neck to his bed

Kiba saw his jacket wasn't on. It was a black t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. It was actually comfortable. There was a pain in his back and he held his back. He felt something sticking out of it. He looked in the mirror, his skin was a really light pale, his eyes were red, and his fangs were sharp. What shocked him first were the bat wings that stuck out of his back. His face was shocked and upset. He saw the bite mark on his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Kiba said.

"You must be up" He heard a voice. IN the mirror he saw Raku show up in a mist. Kiba turned around with a sour, angry expression on his face. "You..." Kiba said, he punched him in the face, and saw him his the wall and crashed into the other room.

"Did I do that?" Kiba said, looking at his hand. He was strong, but not that strong.

"Kiba, calm down" he heard a female voice. He turned around seeing Vicki standing there. Akamaru was in her arms, wagging his tail at her strokes.

"Vicki? Akamaru?" Kiba said. Akamaru heard Kiba's face and jolted in excitement. He jumped out of Vicki's arms and onto Kiba's shoulder.

"Vicki, the one that tried to protect me yesterday, tell me, what the hell is going on, give me an explanation" Kiba said, wanting answers.

"First off, I want to say sorry about yesterday. I didn't get there on time. What's going on? My brother was the resource for this happening to you. You probably already know that one word that came into your head when you saw us...vampire." Victoria said.

"Can you please cut the poetic crap please and get to the point" Kiba said.

"My borther wanted to see his friend again and well decided to bite your neck so you don't think he was a monster. He bit your neck and turned you into one thinking that if you were one, you wouldn't think he was a monster" Victoria said. "But he's still a monster for biting his friends neck" Victoria said.

"Is this why you guys weren't back at the academy for a while" Kiba said.

"No. We were kidnapped. A horrible man...I don't even wish to get into details about him, 2 people killed him, they were vampires. After that they drank our blood. I'm so sorry for this happening to you" Vicki said, with a sad expression. Akamaru scenced the sadness comming off her and jumped off Kiba's SHoulder and into Vicki's arms.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get over it and go along with it" Kiba said, accepting it.

"You can stay here, this is where we live to get away from the ANBU" Vicki said.

"Why do you run from them anyway?" Kiba asked.

"The ANBU think that we're killing people for our hunger, which is not true. We're not sure who it is. They want to kill us" Vicki said.

"But wait that drink sitting by my bed was blood?!?" Kiba said and yelled at the same time.

"Animal blood, you can thank Ichiraku Ramen for that. He's been helping us out with our hunger" Vicki said.

"I never knew that he helpe vampires" Kiba said.

"He's keeping it a secret. Teuchi is a great man" Vicki said.

Raku got up from the rubble. "God that fucking hurt" Raku said.

"Serves you right" Vicki said. "I have to go keep watch. See you guys later." Akamaru didn't want to leave Vicki's arms.

"Come on AKamaru, someone's gotta protect Raku from his Stupidness" Vicki said. Akamaru jumped off her shoulder and back on Kiba's.

Vicki soon disappeared in a black mist. Raku got up and dusted himself off. "So Kiba how do you want to start some trouble" Raku said.

"I'm from a long way from trusting you again" Kiba said.

"I hope someday you do" Raku said.

"However, you know how I can resist a good prank every now and then" Kiba said, putting his heads behind his head with a smile on his face. Raku smiled with him.

--

Shino layed in the hospital bed, Ino was unconsious in a bed next to him. He saw her slowly open her eyes and then got up in shock "Vicki! Raku!" She shouted. The names brought at least some hope on seeing Vicki again. Ino soon realized where she was. She turned her head to see Shino.

"Shino! I saw Vicki and Raku last night, she saved me and I remember Raku having Kiba with him and then blackness and..." Shino can see she was shocked.

"Ino, just relax and take it slow" Shino said.

Ino laid back. "I saw them last night" Ino said.

"I saw them yesterday" Shino said. Ino popped back up.

"You saw Raku and Vicki?!?" Ino said, shocked.

"So you know about them being..." SHino said.

"Yes" Ino said, with a sadness in her voice.

"How did you see her yesterday" Ino said.

"It was a mission, something about the enemy around the village" Shino said. "She kept saying something about forgetting about her and to leave her alone."

"She said that to me too" Ino said.

"Did she say she wanted to bite your neck?" SHino said. Ino was shocked. "She said that to me" Shino said.

"Vicki's my friend, she would never say such a thing" Ino said.

"She did and you know what the weird thing of it was" Shino said. THere was a slight pause. "I wanted her too."

Ino's face was really shocked. "But why?" Ino asked, surprised.

"You wouldn't understand" Shino said.

Ino looked at him with a sad expression. Vicki and SHino always hanged out with eachother. It seemed like Vicki could understand Shino bettter than anyone else. He was always solomn and kept to his self. Vicki made him shine with her spunky attitude and her abbility to know when someone's down. SHe was always there for him and when she wasn't there Shino was down and solomn again.

Just then the nurse bursted through the door. "Shino Abruame, you can leave now" The nurse said.

Shino got up from the hospital bed and walked out of the room without a single word. Ino watched him leave and whispered to herself "I think I understand full" Ino said.

Shino walked out of the hospital. "I'm already 1 step closer to getting to you, I'm not giving up" Shino said. Shino touched his neck, the spot where Vicki kissed him at and ran off.

--

Vicki was outside the Konoha wall, staring at her memories. She jumped over the wall and onto the roof tops. She jumped from wall to wall to the academy. She stayed on the roof tops and watch the kids play and enjoy themselves. She smiled. Fond memories were brought up in her mind.

Flashback

"Shino, are you okay? You're bringing me down a bit" Vicki said.

"I'm just thinking" Shino said.

"About what" Vicki said, putting her hands behind her back and pressed her back against the tree.

"About stuff" Shino said.

"Like what?" Vicki said.

"Well, just random stuff" Shino said.

Vicki laughed. "I think that's the first time I heard you say random" Vicki said. SHe picked up a flower and picked the pedals off of it.

"Seriously, what are you thinking about" Vicki said, playing with the pedals between her fingers.

"About you" Shino said.

"Me...why?" VIcki said.

"I don't know why" Shino said.

Vicki got close to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shion blushed wildly. Vicki backed away. "Is that your dad?" Vicki said. Shino turned around seeing his dad comming to pick him up.

Shino ran off to meet his dad. "Hey son" SHino's dad said. "Hey Dad" Shino said. "Is she your new friend" his father asked him.

"Hey Mr. Aburame" Vicki said, waving at them. "See ya Shino" Vicki said.

"What's her name?" His dad asked. "Vicki" Shino said. "She's seems nice" Shino's dad said, waving back at her.

"Can we go?" Shino said.

"AIn't you going to introduce me to her" Shino's dad said.

"I'm sure she has better stuff to do" Shino said.

Vicki waved and said again "Good-bye Shino!" Shino waved back , nervously.

"Let's go dad" Shino said.

"Alright" Shino's dad said. They both walked away.

"HAHA! Vicki's got a boyfriend" She heard someone say. She turned around seeing Raku and Kiba mocking her and making kissy faces. "I love you Shino!" Raku said, in a femine voice. "Oh noes! I got cooties from Vicki!" Kiba said, pretending to be Shino. Vicki got an angry glint in her eye and began to chase them.

end of flashback

Vicki looked down at the small academy kids playing, she huffed and got back up. She jumped off the roof and into the alley.

"I hear you" She said. Just then an ANBU member came out.

"I ain't letting you leave until we know where you put the Inuzuka kid at" he said.

"WHy? So you can pry some information out of him and preform tests to see if you can cure it. There's no way you can cure vampireism" Vicki said.

"Why did Raku bite him" The ANBu member asked.

"He missed his friend" Vicki said.

The ANBU member ran and tried to wrap his arm around her neck, but she was swift and went behind him. "You're no match for me" Vicki said. SHe pressed a kunai to his back, but didn't stab him. It was just to scare him.

"Are you going to listen" Vicki said.

"Is it information I need" he said.

"It might be" Vicki said. "I'm listening" he said.

--

To be continued...


End file.
